Plans
by Isabel Night
Summary: Set sfter the "Train Tracks" incident. Cale and Sekhmet await Dais' return from the Mortal Realm. When Dais does come back with his report...the three remaining Warlords come up with a plan. Rated PG for two bad words.


**Disclaimer**-I will never own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their respective owners, voice actors, and producers.

_Plans  
Isabel Night_

"Cale," Sekhmet sighed as he took a seat on one of the three tan couches that was neatly arranged inside the Warlords' private sitting area, "please stop blowing out the candles. I know you're worried about Dais, but blowing out the only source of illumination in this room is starting to become really irritating."  
  
"I'm sorry," the Warrior of Winter apologized, "it's just that Dais told us that he would be returning soon…but, we've been waiting nearly two hours!"  
  
"Why are you worried?" The Warlord of Venom asked, turning his gaze towards one of the remaining candles that was still giving off light. "You know just as well as I do that when Dais prepares to give a report, he takes his time to address all the small details."  
  
"It's not just that," Cale answered, looking around the room. It was a simple sitting room, made from the wood of Willow Trees, sliding paper walls and doors, handmade tan colored furniture, and decorative _Goza_ mats that were layered above the soft _Tatami _mats that covered the sitting room's floor. "You heard what Kayura told Master Talpa. You don't really believe what she reported? That Anubis is the new Ancient One…"  
  
The venom warrior shook his head, "Not really. Kayura knows that we will never recognize her as the leader of the four Dark Warlords…so she probably made up that lie in an attempt to get us to accept her as our leader."  
  
"Even if it is a lie," Cale finished, abruptly cutting Sekhmet off, "it was, as the mortals say, a "cheap shot." Not just to our pride…but to the idea of the four Warlords as a whole."  
  
"That's why…" the Warrior of Autumn began, until he heard a knock coming from one of the sliding wooden panels. "Come in!"  
  
As the wooden panel slid open, Dais, the four hundred-year-old Warlord of Illusion, ambled inside the room…not bothering to shut the panel door behind him. As the summer warrior made his way towards one of the couches, where he eventually took a seat, Dais began to look at his two brothers in arms. For about five minutes, there was total silence. Cale briefly looked into Dais' eye, and then broke that eerie silence by speaking. "Well?"  
  
"Kayura didn't lie to Master Talpa," Dais began. "She was…telling the truth."  
  
"WHAT!" Cale and Sekhmet yelled together in unison.  
  
"Kayura didn't lie to Master Talpa," Dais repeated, looking away from his brothers in arms, "Anubis is the new Ancient One. We…had a small skirmish at someplace the mortals call the "train tracks." I lost…he told me wouldn't come back to the castle…"  
  
"So she didn't lie," Cale growled. "Little Kami-forsaken bitch…"  
  
"There was a girl and a boy child with him," the Warrior of Summer continued, closing his eye. "I think…he may be trying to replace us with them…"  
  
"He can't!" Sekhmet yelled, shooting up from the couch he was sitting on. "We've been together for four hundred years! He's not the type of person who would just abandon us! He…just…can't…leave us…"  
  
"I know," Dais replied, getting up from the couch he was sitting on. Then, out of nowhere, the summer warrior grabbed a glass vase and threw it onto the floor. "They…were standing behind him…giving him their unconditional support. They'll take him from us…I just know they will…"  
  
Cale had never seen Dais this emotionally worked up before. While the Warlord of Corruption thought it would be a good idea to comfort his brother-in-arms, instinct told him that Dais would only be comforted if Anubis were locked securely inside the castle dungeons. "Then we'll just have to kill the girl and boy child…besides it's not like this won't be our first killing-kidnapping mission."  
  
"It's not going to be easy." Sekhmet answered, "He'll try to protect the both of them from harm. Besides, he's in the Mortal's World…we can't exactly go there without arousing the suspicion of Master Talpa and that little bitch."  
  
"Maybe there's a way to lure Anubis into the Nether Realm," Cale murmured. "Three out of those five Ronin brats have been taken prisoner…and, from what I've heard, both Wildfire and Strata are making their way to the castle even as we speak. If we can put the remaining two Ronins in danger…"  
  
"…Then Anubis will have to leave the safety of the human realm and come back to the Nether Realm," Dais agreed. "And then, all we have to do is isolate him, kidnap him, and wipe his memory clean."  
  
"Exactly," Sekhmet nodded. "However, we need to come up with a plan that will lure him back to the Nether Realm and the castle.  
  
"I think I have one that just might work," Dais smiled as he motioned for the two remaining Warlords to come closer so that they would be able to hear his plan…

_THE END_

__

**End Notes**-The story was supposed to leave you hanging. Sorry if that bothered some of you...


End file.
